Shawn's secret
by psychfan21
Summary: Shawn had two secrets. One was that he wasn't really psychic and the other well it was much bigger that n the psychic thing. And it's about to be revealed. Shawn thought the nightmare was behind him. He was sure the sicko was locked forever. But when his past comes back to take it's revenge will Shawn be able to stay alive?
1. Chapter 1

"Mr. Spencer my office now." Chief Vick was angry at Shawn for some reason. But he couldn't see why.

"Coming Chief! Uh Jules why does she sound pissed?" Shawn was a little bit concerned.

"Sorry Shawn but I don't know." Jules was wondering why too. Lassie just seemed happy that Spencer was in trouble.

Suddenly an LAPD captain named Stiv Johnson came to view out of Chief's office.

"Hey Spence you really want her to kill you don't you? Now common hurry up we have something very important to discus." Johnson said and every one except Shawn was wondering who this guy is.

"Johnny? What are you doing here? I thought you were in LA." Shawn was wondering is his secret going to come out.

"Well Mr. Spencer if you would care to join us I will explain. But you have a lot of explaining to do your self, don't you? Why didn't you tell us?" Chief openly asked him about his secret in front of every one.

"Karen what is this about? What did Shawn do this time?" Henry was curious.

"Chief please. Can we talk in your office I don't want them to find out." Shawn was literally begging her.

"Okay Shawn what is going on?" Gus and Jules said at the same time. Lassie just gave him a cold look.

"It's nothing guys. And anyway Chief shall we?" He pointed at her office. When they were in, Chief closed the door. But it sounded like she slammed it full force.

"What the hell I up with Spencer?" Lassie was curious.

_In Chief's office_

"Okay Mr. Spencer explain NOW." Vick yelled at Shawn.

"Okay, okay, I will. But first why are you here? Is something wrong?" Shawn said.

"No well yes. Rick escaped from jail. Sorry Spence I know how hard you worked to get that son of a bitch." Johnny said.

Shawn's face went pale. He was almost killed by that son of a bitch and now he was loose.

"How did he escape? It was a maximum security jail." Shawn asked.

"He made a deal with a dirty cop." Johnson said.

"Mr. Spencer will you explain why didn't you tell us about that you're a cop?" Chief Vick asked him.

"I wanted to leave that behind me. After what happened with Rick I just wanted not to be a cop." Shawn said.

"He wasn't just a cop. He was Head Detective." Johnson added.

"What?! A Head Detective? Shawn now I really don't understand why?" Vick was stunned.

"Because Rick almost killed me." Shawn said and Karen just gasped.

"Oh my God. What happened?" She asked.

"Well I went undercover to his mob gang but somebody blew my cover. He tortured me for a week. I thought I was a goner I could barely stay awake. But then he said I wasn't dying alone so he took my partner, Nick and tortured him in front of me. Nick died after five days…"Shawn stopped, he blamed himself.

"…If my cover wasn't blew than Nick would be alive. Anyway, I was dying I couldn't stay awake anymore. So I fell a sleep, the next thing I know I'm in the hospital. And later they show me the sick bastard video taped it all. That's it." Shawn looked at the floor.

"Shawn I know it is a lot to ask for, but will you work this case, please."

"Sure thing Chief I want this son of a bitch behind bars again."

"But Shawn not as a psychic detective but as head detective." Karen said.

"Okay I'll do it. For Nick." Shawn said.

"Okay let's go get your badge and gun. I'll drive you." Karen said and stood.

"I wonder what did Shawn do this time. Man they were yelling really loud." Gus felt like he was sitting on needles. Then Chief's door opened and every one looked like they saw a ghost.

"Karen what is going on?" Henry was the first to snap out of it.

"I get a police escort to the _Psych_ office. Why?" Shawn just had to tease them all.

"Uh Chief what did Spencer do this time? Can I arrest him?" Lassie was looking dead serious.

"Lassiter you will not be arresting an LAPD Head Detective understood?" Karen finally said it and Shawn just looked at her like she was crazy. He didn't know why but he just hung his head low as the others stared.

"Chief can we just go get my badge and gun before my dad kills me for not telling him that little detail about the LAPD?" Shawn was the one who is dead serious now.

"Shawn you will have to tell them what you told me in there." Karen said. Shawn just paled and looked at Johnson.

"Spence you have no choice they deserve to know. It was serious, really serious so you should tell them." Johnson said and Shawn knew he was right.

"No Johny they don't need to know. It's too much." Shawn stated.

"Spence why do you think they don't need to know what happened to you?!"

"Because…I don't know." Shawn said. "Can we just go get my badge and gun already? I need to shoot something." Shawn said and Lassiter was surprised. Spencer knew how to shoot.

"Shawn we'll go get them but first tell them." Karen said and Shawn really hated her right now.

"Fine. This guy Rick escaped from jail. I was undercover in his mob gang but someone blew my cover. So he took me, and tortured me for a week. Then he got my partner there too and killed him in five days. I couldn't fight to stay awake anymore so I passed out when I woke up I was in a hospital. I stayed there for a month and a half. And they showed me that the sick bastard video taped it all." Shawn said and again his eyes were locked to the floor.

Juliet and Gus gasped, Lassiter was out of it, and Henry was scared.

"Shawn why didn't you tell us? I can only imagine how it was living with that." Henry said and Shawn was surprised he wasn't boiling mad.

"Because I didn't want to worry you." Shawn stated and then Karen, Johnson and he went to get the badge and gun. Shawn was quit the whole time.

"Shawn are you okay? You seem very quiet." Karen said.

"Yeah I'm fine." Shawn said simply. His mind was racing. If Rick got him again, this time he will not survive.

They got back to the station and Shawn just went passed by everyone and into the shooting range. He had a dark expression, his cheerful eyes were nowhere to be found. Shawn was completely serious. They were all stunned. No one knew how good was he. Lassiter raised an eyebrow and went behind him. He wanted to see Shawn shoot.

Spencer stood in the middle of the range. Lassiter could se he was mad but still focused. He got closer to see the target being brought back as Shawn loaded his gun. Lassiter was stunted, every hole in the target was doubled perfectly.

"Spencer where the hell did you learn to shoot like that?"

"At the academy and my dad trained me when I was a kid. Why?" Shawn said not looking at him.

"You're the last person I would think of that can shoot like that. Why on Earth did you hide being a cop from everyone?" Lassiter couldn't get it why.

"Because of my last case. I told you guys what happened before we went for my badge and gun." He said like it was an every day thing. But Lassiter could se the anger and worry in his eyes.

"No, you only said the main stuff now tell me everything." Lassie demanded. If Shawn thought that little explanation was enough for him he was dead wrong.

Shawn let out a sigh then turned to his target once more, and discharged his weapon. Lassiter didn't expect that, he thought Shawn would make some ridiculous comment. He never saw Spencer that serious, it was creeping him out.

"Okay Lassie I'll tell you but in front of everyone because I can't keep remembering what happened. It's driving me crazy as you can see. I would never go straight to the range ever. I guess you'll see what I used to do later. Johny wants to see how's my hand to hand combat anyway. And, but don't say this to anyone, there is a big chance this round with Rick I'm not going to survive." Shawn said very serious his fear well hidden to anyone, but Lassiter could hear a slight tremble in his voice. Still he said nothing.

"What do you mean you won't survive? How good is this guy?" He asked. He had to admit it to himself, he was worried for the pseudo psychic.

"Lassie my file was very well hidden but now Chief Vick will see it. If she isn't reading it right now. It was horrible so yeah Rick is very good. And his shooting, well that's another story. He was a special forces sniper I think that's enough said." Shawn said and walked past Lassiter. He went straight to Chief's office.

****_In Chief Vick's office_****

"Okay now that every one is here let's begin shall we?" Johnny said and looked at Shawn, who was currently trying to win a stare competition with the floor.

He was completely out of it, no trace of his usual smile or jokes, nothing. He seemed hollow, and all of them could only imagine what he went trough in the past to be effected by it like this.

Shawn's mind was racing, he knew they were all watching him but he couldn't get out of his thoughts. 'I can't do this again' he thought but he had no choice, there was no way out of this case.

"So Spence wake up! No day dreaming right now. Okay?" Johnny said. Shawn glared at him but said nothing. He just wanted to get this over with as fast as he could.

"You know what Johnny? Screw you." Shawn said. No one expected that from him.

"Yeah screw you for tricking me into going to the academy and making me go undercover. Damn it, because of that stupid undercover case I almost died. And more importantly my partner did die. And I couldn't do anything to stop it. So shut up with day dreaming, like hell I could day dream now…I just want this case to be over. There are only two solutions to this case and you know it. Either we get this guy or he kills me, simple as that." Shawn said very fast and angry. He hated his own jokes right now, so he couldn't listen to Johnny right now.

Then Shawn's phone ringed. He looked a the ID, it was blocked. His first thought was Rick.

"Hello?" Shawn said a little bit uncertain.

"Hii Shawn did you miss me? I sure missed you. I hope you know you will die soon, no not soon it will be slow and very painful got it?" Rick said and Shawn paled. He was scared and mad at this nut job. The office grew quit at Shawn's expression, it was pure anger mixed with terror. Henry was the first to notice Shawn's hand clenched in to a fist shake.

He never saw this mad, actually he did but only once. This was bad, if Shawn is alone when he finds Rick he will kill him or be killed. And Henry couldn't allow either to happen. If Shawn kills Rick his guilt would eat him alive, but if Shawn dies Henry wouldn't be able to survive it.

Shawn hung his phone and simply left the office again. Only this time he didn't go to the range he went straight out of the station. They all followed him and saw him approach a man dressed in black. Shawn went straight to him and before the man said anything he punched him in the face. The man fell on his ass from the blow, but only looked at Shawn and smiled.

"You son of a bitch! When will you leave me alone?! You have a chance kill me now and end this already! Thanks to you my secret is revealed and nothing will be the same again! You just had to kill Nick, you couldn't kill me!? What did he do to deserve to die?" Shawn's whole body was shaking with anger. As Lassiter approached to arrest the asshole he pulled out a hand grenade.

They all froze, especially Shawn, he didn't care if this guy killed him but he didn't want the rest of them hurt.

"Rick hold on. You'll kill yourself too if you drop that bomb. Think what you're doing here." Shawn tried reasoning with him but in vain. Rick dropped the bomb, but it was a knockout gas bomb. Everyone but Shawn covered their noses quick as soon as they saw the gas being purple. But Shawn tried running after Rick, so he ran straight in to the gas. He felt dizzy and nauseous, he was hardly able to stay conscious. Everything was fading, suddenly he found it very hard to breathe. Shawn went out of the smoke chocking, 'what the heck is this stuff?' he wondered.

Henry was scared that Shawn went into the smoke, he stayed there too long. When he came out he was coughing so hard he started chocking. They al ran toward him, and Henry caught him as he collapsed still trying to regain his breath. He was gasping and Henry saw Lassiter look at him worried.

"Shawn, hey Shawn, calm down. You need to slow your breathing." Henry said in a soft voice. Shawn tried to breath normally but he inhaled too much of the gas.

"W..what w..w..was in th..that s..s..s..stuff? I c..ca..can't bre…brea…breathe." Shawn gasped coughing.

"Shawn we don't know. But it's probably chloroform." Henry said. Chief Vick came back telling the she called an ambulance. Johnny went to Shawn to check his breathing.

"Wow Spence this isn't good. Looks like he put something besides chloroform in that bomb. Just stay with us until the ambulance arrives." Johnny said. He was worried Rick might have put something poisonous in that thing. Shawn only nodded but his vision was growing gray at the edges.

"'m j..just g..go..gonna s..s..sleep 'till t..t..they come." Shawn slurred and his eyes started to shut. All of them immediately started yelling his name and shacking him. But none of that stopped Shawn's eyes from closing. He lost consciousness completely as the ambulance arrived. The last thing he heard before everything went completely black was Jules calling his name in tears.


	2. Chapter 2

Henry and Lassiter were frozen in spot. The Chief was looking worried and Johnny was calm, he believed Shawn's going to be okay. Juliet was crying and Gus was shaking. The medics were working fast to get Shawn intubated so he doesn't die.

"Common, common we have to hurry if he's going to survive. We need to clear his airway." One of the medics said.

"What do you think chloroform and cyanide? His symptoms fit." The other medic said.

"Yeah cyanide for sure. Okay prepare to transport he's stable enough."

They quickly loaded Shawn into the back of the ambulance. As they were about to drive away Henry asked where are they taking Shawn.

"Santa Barbara General." The medic said and the ambulance rushed away. Lassiter sat in his car and every one was able to fit in it. He turned on the siren and went after the ambulance. They caught a glimpse of Shawn as he was being wheeled to the ER. He was unconscious and they were running to get the cyanide out of his system. All they could do was sit in the waiting room and wait for news. Henry couldn't sit he was pacing the room..

"We need to pump his stomach out and get the active charcoal in him now. Get me an NG tube quick. Okay it's in place let the water run we need to get as much of the cyanide out as possible before we give him the charcoal." The doctor said as they pumped Shawn's stomach.

As they finished pumping his stomach Shawn started to come to. They quickly removed the NG tube, if he was able to swallow the charcoal it would be good. But there was also a risk he'll just throw it up. But they had to try.

"W..what happened?" Shawn slurred. He started to shut his eyes agin but the doctor stopped him.

"Hey Shawn I need you to stay awake a little longer. You have to try and drink the active charcoal so it would take care of any cyanide left in your system. Can you do that?" the doctor said. Shawn nodded.

"What if I can't drink it?" he asked.

"Well then we'll put back the NG tube and feed you the charcoal. The tube goes through your nose and in to your stomach." The doctor said and Shawn looked disgusted.

"Oh man. I know it's disgusting but I don't think can drink that stuff." Shaw said defeated. He really wouldn't be able to keep it down.

"Okay. We'll put an NG tube in and feed you the stuff. But I warn you it's not going to be pleasant, it's going to be very uncomfortable. Are you sure you can't drink it?" the doctor checked just in case.

"No, I can't I'm sure." Shawn said. He really couldn't but he would rather drink it than have the tube in him. The thought of it was eww.

The suddenly his vision started to go grey as he lost consciousness again. This time he was glad for it, at least he won't be awake when they place the tube in him.

When the tube was in place and the charcoal was being pumped into

Shawn, the doctor went to give the others an update.

Henry finally sat down and after a few minutes the doctor came in. They all jumped out of their seats.

"Family of Shawn Spencer?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, I'm his father. How is he?" Henry asked.

"Mr. Spencer I'm doctor Watson. Shawn was poisoned with cyanide. Luckily he didn't inhale too much of it. We had to pump his stomach even though he inhaled it. So now he's got an NG tube feeding him active charcoal to get rid of any leftover poison in his system. We'll keep him over night to monitor him and if there aren't any complications he can go home in the morning. Do you have any questions?" Watson said.

"Wow. That was a close call for Spence." Johnny said. Everyone gave their silent agreement. Lassiter knew that Shawn was going to the range as soon as he got out of the hospital, well that's what he would do at least. It's a good way to blow off steam.

"Can we see him?" Henry asked what the other were thinking.

"Yes you can, he doesn't look too good just so you know." Watson said and led them to Shawn's room.

Shawn was pale and unconscious. There was a tube sticking out of his nose. They thought how much of a weird feeling that must be. His breathing was a little fast. But he was going to be okay that's the most important thing the needed to know.

"You can stay as much as you like, but don't worry he's going to be just fine." Doctor Watson said and left the room. As he left Shawn started to stir and slowly he opened his eyes to see everyone staring at him.

"Guys that's a little creepy. I'm fine you can stop staring." Shawn said. He sounded tired. Who wouldn't be after what he went trough.

"We know kid. But still you can't blame us for worrying, you could've died." Henry said. Shawn only looked down at his hands.

"Yeah I know. Uh man this isn't going to be easy. The poisoning was only a warning not to go after him. He's going to try and do much more. Johnny you know we have to check my hand to hand as soon as I get out of here, okay?" Shawn said kind of defeated. He hated Johnny's tests, he made it for sure Shawn would end up in the hospital later.

"Yeah Spence I know. But I'm not going to go easy on you because of this, you know?" Johnny said with a smirk.

"Yeah I know. You're going to make sure I end up here again." Shawn said and smiled. Even though he always ended in the hospital he liked those tests. He could kick someone's ass.

"What kind of tests are those? He end's up in the hospital after them always?" Henry and Lassiter said at the same time. Shawn chuckled at that.

"Yeah. Hand to hand, we always have 15 minutes to fight then Johnny stops us. But sometimes he has to end it early. You'll see. When am I getting the hell out of here?"

"Tomorrow morning. But don't you think you should take it easy?" Gus said, he was worried that Shawn wasn't ready for the test.

"Nah man I'm fine. A little cyanide that's all, I've been trough worse that's for sure." Shawn said like he just fell or something. Didn't he get he could have died even from that small dose of cyanide.

"Hey guy is it okay if you go for a little while I'm tired." Shawn said and yawned.

"Yeah, sure thing kid. We'll let you sleep, you need it anyway." Henry said and they all left the room. Shawn fell a sleep in a matter of seconds.

_*******The next morning*********_

"Okay Shawn just sign here and you're free to go." Watson said. Shawn signed the papers and left the hospital.

He headed straight for the station. Johnny and he had a deal to meet there for Shawn's hand to hand. When they saw Shawn they gasped.

"Shawn aren't you supposed to be home resting?" Jules asked worriedly.

"Nah Jules I'm fine. And plus I have to do my hand to hand." Shawn said. None thought that was a good idea.

"Spence, late as usual I see. Common let's go to the academy there is more space for fighting and they have a really big shooting range to practice." Johnny said and slapped Shawn's shoulder.

They left the station. With them came Karen, Lassiter, Henry, Gus and of course Jules. She was after all Shawn's girlfriend even though none of them knew. They still kept it a secret.

"So Spence you sure you up to this? We can reschedule you know." Johnny said.

"Dude I'm fine. I can do this don't worry." Shawn waved him back.

"Oh Spence Frank is going to be doing hand to hand with you, just so you know."

"Dude he fights dirty. Fine I'll still kick his ass." Shawn said with a smirk on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay guy you go to the gym while we get ready. Just whatever happens do not interrupt the fight." Johnny said as Shawn headed for the locker rooms.

"Hey Frank how's it going?" Shawn said cheerfully.

"Going good. You Spence?" Frank said back. Shawn pulled his jacket and was wearing an LAPD t-shirt.

"Could be better Frank. As soon as we catch Rick I'm going to be okay again." Shawn said and they grew silent. After a minute or so Shawn spoke up.

"Oh Frank don't fight dirty okay?" Shawn said with a grin.

"What, me?! Fight dirty, never!" Frank said sarcastically and smiled at Shawn. Even though Shawn was smiling Frank could se how affected he was because of Rick. The smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Hey Spence it's going to be okay. We'll get this sick son of a bitch." Franks said. Shawn was quiet. He wasn't sure he could live past this even when they catch Rick.

"Frank I don't think I can take this anymore. It's my fault Nick died in the first place." Shawn said clearly upset and was blaming himself.

"No Spence it's not your fault. Blame Rick not yourself. You couldn't do anything, you were dying too. Did you kill Nick? No. Did you tell Rick to take him? No. so when will you stop blaming yourself for something that's clearly somebody else's fault?" Frank said and Shawn just put his sneakers on and was quiet.

"No matter how much I try I can't stop blaming me. My cover was blown in the first place. Nick wasn't supposed to die." Shawn said quietly. He was sad that Nick died. If he could take back time he would find a way for Nick to live, even if it mean he would die.

"Hey you guys ready? Common everyone wants to se you fight Spence." Johnny said.

"Yeah we're coming." Shawn said.

"You okay Spence? You seem down again." Johnny said and entered the locker room.

"I'm fine, okay? Just drop it." Shawn said while locking up his locker.

"Fine Spence just don't let the others see you down. They're already really worried about you." Johnny said.

"Okay thanks Johnny." Shawn said and they went to the gym.

Frank and Shawn took their positions on the mat and Johnny stood between them. They used to ignore him and start on their own count. And things always got to messy when they did that, so Johnny decided he was standing between them before every start.

"So Spence ready to get you ass kicked?" Frank teased him.

"Frank I prefer my ass not kicked but I can't say for sure that I won't kick your ass. Oh and another thing don't play dirty and choke me again, got it?" Shawn said. Henry's eye widen at that.

"Shawn he choked you?" Henry asked not believing his ears.

"Yeah dad. Frank here likes to fight dirty." Shawn yelled back.

"What kind of twisted hand to hand is this?" Lassiter said annoyed.

"Lassie it's complicated. We fight with no rules." Shawn said. Now he was getting annoyed, he needed to fight to calm his nerves.

"Can we get this started already?" Frank read Shawn's mind.

"Yeah you can. On the count of three you two start. After 15 minutes I end things. Unless it becomes too intense, then I will end things early. Got it?" Johnny said and everyone looked at him worriedly. How intense can it get for him to end things early. This fight with no rules was a bad idea.

They took their position and Johnny moved back and motioned them to start. Shawn was the first to kick Franks in the gut. He doubled over gasping for breath, then hi kicked Shawn in the leg so he would fall down. He sat on top of Shawn and started to hit him in the ribs repeatedly. Shawn wiggled his way out of Franks hold. He pushed himself of the mat and hit Frank right under his ear. Frank felt dizzy but stayed up. Then there were a lot of hits, to the face, ribs, gut, legs every where. After five minutes they were both out of breath. They stopped to take a few breaths and then continued but Frank hit Shawn and broke his nose. Blood was streaming on his shirt.

"Dude I said no dirty fighting!" Shawn yelled frustrated. Frank would always brake his nose. Unbelievable how he never fights fair.

"And I didn't say I would fight fair either." Frank said with a smirk.

Shawn lost it. He tackled Frank to the floor and hit him hard in the face. Frank pushed him of and spit out a tooth. He ran Shawn into a wall and started chocking him. Shawn heard Henry yell but Lassiter held him back. Heck every one was yelling. His vision started to blur so he propped his legs against Franks stomach and pushed him off.

Shawn fell to the floor gasping for breath. It seemed like his throat was closed shut.

"Wow Spence you okay? I didn't mean to choke you like that I just lost my temper. Sorry." Frank said. He really was sorry. He didn't know why he choked Shawn like that. He lost it just like Shawn did too.

"Spence common don't breathe like a gaping fish, deep breaths. In and out, common follow my breathing." Johnny said. Shawn managed to slow his breathing.

"Shawn are you okay?" Henry asked worried.

"Y..Yeah I'm f..fine." Shawn said with a slight tremble in his voice.

"Sorry again Spence." Frank added.

"It's o..okay Frank…you lost it a..and so did I." Shawn said still a little out of breath.

"So Johnny how long was it?" Frank asked.

"You guys lasted 10 minutes. Not bad, last time you ended at 5 minutes with an ambulance ride. So I think it's very good this time, don't you?" Johnny said with a smirk.

"Ambulance ride?!" Every one yelled at the same time. Shawn managed to laugh.

"Yeah with the lights and everything. Cool huh?" Shawn said. He was grinning.

"Cool?! You think that was cool? I can't believe you Shawn. How none of us never suspected you were ever hurt? No scars or anything." Henry said angry and worried.

"Yeah Shawn you should have told us." Jules said and all of them agreed. Shawn let out a sigh.

"This is why I didn't tell you guys. You worry too much." Shawn said. But Johnny was the one to react first this time.

"You are an idiot Spence. Want to know why? After you almost died you didn't tell them. Fine, your choice. But now you say they worry too much, how would you feel if someone you love hid something like this from you?"

"I don't know. Look I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But I couldn't, because I was trying to forget what happened. And Johnny them knowing would make things worse. So I think that's a pretty good reason why I didn't tell no one." Shawn said and left the gym. Lassiter saw him go toward the range again.


	4. Chapter 4

But as soon as Shawn reached the range and took his gun Johnny stopped him from shooting.

"No Spence this range is too easy for you. Common I setup a range outside." Shawn just followed quietly.

"Okay Johnny how much time do I have?"

"Five minutes 10 moving targets. Okay?"

"Yeah fine. Let's get it over with." Shawn said as he went in the setup range. This is going to be a little hard with the time he has. He's got to move really fast if he wanted to succeed.

"Spence you sure you're ready? It seems your head isn't in the game." Johnny said. He saw how Shawn had a hallow look in his eyes.

"Yeah Johnny let's just get things over with already." Shawn said and took off toward the range.

Shawn started running trough the range. Targets got moving up, but he had to watch what they looked like. There were targets of criminals but also civilians. He finished the range in less than 10 minutes and no one could believe he is that good. Not even his dad.

"So Johnny how long did it take me?" Shawn asked.

"Spence it took you 7 minutes, nice new record." Johnny said.

"It's not good enough, not yet." Shawn said and walked to the locker rooms.

"What's up with him? That was unbelievable." Lassiter said.

"He knows how good Rick is. He has to finish the range in five minutes or less if he wants to, well live." Johnny said.

"Is he even going to survive this thing with Rick or not? And give it to me straight yes or no." Henry said, sounding angry.

"Well to be honest I don't think he will survive. Spence is pushing himself this hard because he told me he finally has a life worth living. And he doesn't want to disappoint you guys." Johnny said. Everyone put their heads down.

"Oh my God Shawn can't die." Henry said. Juliet went to the locker rooms to talk with Shawn. When she got in she saw Shawn sitting on the floor mumbling something quietly.

"Shawn? You okay?" She asked cautiously.

"I don't think so Jules. Rick is the sickest psychopath ever, he's worse than Yin." Shawn said with a slight tremble in his voice which Juliet caught. She sat next to him and leaned on his shoulder.

"Shawn Johnny just told us he doesn't think you'll survive and that you think you'll disappoint us. You will never disappoint us trust me. And I don't want you to die Shawn. Please find a way to survive." Juliet said with a slight sob on the end. Shawn hugged her tightly.

"Thank you for being here for me Jules and please no tears. I don't like it when you cry. I'll try my best not to die but Rick is a big problem." Shawn said hugging her while she wiped the tears away.

"Everyone of us will help you as much as we possible. We'll find a way to make an ambush and catch Rick once and for all." Jules said looking Shawn in the eyes.

"Thanks Jules. Lets go back Johnny will be looking for me to see the targets." Shawn said and Juliet gave him a questioning look.

"We check were did I hit the target." Shawn said. They went back and all eyes were on Shawn.

"Sorry about that guys. Now Johnny lets check the targets." Shawn said and started to walk toward the range. He knew they all think he's going to die, but he wasn't so sure he would die he wanted to kill Rick and continue his life. He and Juliet were happy together and he's not going to let anything ruin that or his relationship with his father. They were finally getting along.

"Shawn you can't do this. Johnny told us you are going to die. You can't face Rick." Henry said worried for his only son.

"I know you guys don't want me to die and I'll give it my best not to die. But dad I have to face Rick it's the only way." Shawn said. They all looked scared for him.

"Spencer I have to ask. Why not simply make an ambush for the bastard?" Lassiter spoke.

"Because he checks for ambushes and when he finds them he kills them." Shawn said dead serious. He knew Lassie and Jules would be in the ambush.

"How the heck do you know that?" Lassiter asked again.

"Because I am the last survivor of an ambush for him. He killed my coworkers, no my friends. And then he decided to have fun with me! And I know you and Jules would be in that ambush so no, no ambush." Shawn said his eyes hallow again.

They pushed him to hard and he was thinking of everything Rick did to him. The beating and torture to his body wasn't bad as mutilation of the bodies in front of him. When he got his friends next to him and started to skin them and cut their bodies into pieces. He felt sick. And everyone he got pale all of a sudden.

"Oh crap Spence snap out of it now! Stop thinking about what happened!" Yelled shacking Shawn. He was just looking in front of him but his eyes weren't focused on anything. The hallow look in his eyes was horrible.

"We have to snap him out of it." Johnny told them.

"What's he even thinking about, you seem to know?" Henry asked moving closer to his son.

"After Rick killed his friends he started skinning them and cutting them into pieces, making Shawn watch. He must be thinking of that imagining you guys in that position if you make the ambush. If we don't snap him out of it he is going to drive himself crazy." Johnny told them.

"So we have to say anything to snap him out of it?" Gus finally spoke up.

"Yeah anything att all. Just make him look at you." Johnny said. They nodded and went to try. But still nothing they said was enough to snap Shawn out of his thoughts.

"Guys fair warning. Shawn and I are dating so this might work." Jules said and everyone looked at her wide eyes. She approached Shawn and took his face in her hands. She gently pulled his head down and kissed him. At first he didn't react but after a second or two he kissed her back. She broke the kiss after he responded and looked him in the eyes.

"Are you okay now? You got us worried there." Jules said softly.

"Yeah Jules I'm okay ,thanks. Sorry about that. Wait so now everyone knows about us?" Shawn said looking at the others.

"Yes they know. Sorry I know you wanted to tell them but it helped." Jules said.

"It's okay. It's better this way at least we don't have to hide anymore." Shawn said with a smile.

"Uhum you two done?" Lassie spoke up.

"Yeah Lassie we're done. Johnny how about we check those targets now?" Shawn said.

"Okay Spence let's go. Oh and don't scare us like that again." Johnny said and went toward the targets.

"Okay Spence what the hell is this? Why didn't you think before you shot?" Johnny said.


End file.
